Fame
by blinkie
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Most of us can only dream how it feel like to be famous. Here are golden nuggets from four Gravi characters who've "been there, done that." Take a guess who they are ^_~


**Author's Note: **Hi to all! It's blinkie again. This fic is a deviation from my usual humor. Some reflections here, words of wisdom, stuff like that. I just want to apologize in advance if anyone seems OOC here. My knowledge of Gravitation is gleaned purely from the anime (the complete series which my dear friend **Hannah** kindly lent to me ^_^ Arigato!! You opened me to Gravi, and I'll love you forever for that.). I haven't read any of the manga yet. 

That said, on with the fic! Some of the Gravi characters' take on fame. 

**Fame**

**By blinkie**

_Tohma__: The Slavedriver_

I believe no-one is destined to become famous. Fate has nothing to do with fame. Absolutely nothing. Human effort is the key. Talent is also essential, of course. But talent without effort will never bring one to success. 

In all my years spent in the music industry, believing in the machinations of fate is tantamount to artistic suicide. 

\Never rest on your laurels. Work with the future in mind. These are the elements for fame. And it doesn't hurt a bit to have some coercive power on your side. ^_~

_Yuki: The Cynic_

Fame? The whole concept makes me laugh. Look it up in the thesaurus. Fame is equivalent to exaltation, glory, greatness, and stardom, among others. I'm famous. Does that mean I'm exalted and glorified? A star? _Please. I find my situation perplexing enough. A writer of love stories who doesn't believe in love. Don't complicate it more by adding fame to the puzzle. _

They build altars to me and prostate themselves before it in worship. This makes me wonder: what is it that these so-called fans truly like? My books? Ha! I doubt it. Unless I'm not the only one who believes in unhappy endings, I think the books aren't the cause for the fuss. Is it _me, _then? My very person? More likely. A pretty face can get you anywhere- sometimes, to places you don't even want to go to. 

Damn. I don't want to remember anymore. 

I need a smoke.

_Ryuichi__: The Rock Star _

Fame? Let me see. Fame is lonely, na no da! I realized that from the start. Sure, people follow you where you go; there are interviews left and right; the concerts are always sold out. Fan mail, TV appearances, gifts, legions of adoring groupies, and so many other perks. That should be more than enough to make people desire fame, right? 

But I never wanted any of these. I never wished to be famous. I just wanted to make music. And it turned out to be good music, which is why people liked it and liked me too. Fame is the consequence of having talent. 

You know why I'm starting to hate fame? Because everyone is in love with the image you project. They don't love the real me. They chase after Ryuichi, the super-hot rock star. That makes me sad. 

Matte! I'll tell you a secret. Don't tell anyone na no da! Cross your heart!! Ready? Sssh. Here it is: Kumagorou's my best friend ever because we've been through good and bad, and he still loves me ^_^

Ah…I'm talking too much. I want to sleep now.

_Shuiich__: The Bubbly Boy_

Hehehe…you're asking me about fame? Well…I kinda like it! This must be how Sakuma-san feels! This is the first time I feel so appreciated by many people! Making music, singing on a stage, that's been my dream since I was a teenager!

Being famous puts me in a genki mood. Oh, not the fame itself, but the fact that I know many people love my music. Ahahahah…matte, make that, I like BOTH the fame and the fact that people love me!  Am I making sense? Gomen if I'm not. I just love this feeling!!

Demo…sometimes I miss being a nobody. Especially when my fame puts me in trouble. Like when Aizawa threatened Yuki. That was all because I - and Bad Luck- was more popular and loved than him. My relationship with Yuki was threatened because of that! And sometimes I feel like I'm under a microscope. Everyone's watching my every move! Kinda voyeuristic, hehehe, but also isolating at the same time. It makes me paranoid. Your every move is watched! I don't want to be a specimen!

But weighing the good against the bad, I could say I love this feeling! 

~THE END~

**Author's Note: **For all who read "Ryuichi  Hosts A Gravi Dinner", **thank you so much! **And for those who reviewed, I double my thanks ^_^The update will be out soon. I haven't abandoned it, of course ^_^ Just trying to get my 'groove' back!

I hope you liked this short fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Luv,

blinkie♥


End file.
